A Familiar Terror
by Greenwood Dancer
Summary: Oneshot songfic to "Concrete Angel." Using the characters and storyline of "No Words To Describe." About a girl who is being abused by her father. This is my first oneshot, so please R


a/n:  Hi folks, Greenwood here.  This is my first one shot fic, so please be kind!  I've never managed to do a one shot before because I always wind up getting loads more ideas for it, therefore it winds up being super long.  coughDilemmacough    But this is a song fic to _Concrete Angel_ by Martina McBride.  So, obviously, it'll be kind of sad.  Anyway, here's your fic.  (Buka2000, I swear, I wasn't trying to copy you here.  _Concrete Angel_ inspired me for _No Words To Describe,_ so I was going to do a fic like this before; you just beat me to it.)  But guys, go check out Buka's fic because it's really good!  It's titled _Concrete Angel,_ so it's pretty easy to find.    Hehehe, I figured out how to get the Italics!  takes a bow as the readers applaud

She walks to school with a lunch she packed… 

                Katrina pulled her jacket around her tightly against the cool autumn breeze.  A few stray leaves caught in her raven hair and she reached up, trying to remove them without crumbling them.  Combing her fingers through her hair, she watched the little pieces of the leaves float away with the wind.  They were free from the branches of the trees.  The trees that had kept them captive for the summer had now released them to freedom.  But those leaves were dead.  Their captives had released them in death.  As Katrina watched the leaves disappear down the street, she couldn't help but wonder if her fate would be the same.

Nobody knows what she's holding back… 

                With a sigh, she turned back down the street, her eyes scanning her surroundings.  Her skirt billowed around her legs in the wind, making it slightly hard to walk.  She brushed her hair back out of her face, only to have it fly into her eyes once more.  She probably should have put her hair back, but with everything else that had happened that morning, it was understandable she had forgotten.

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday… 

_She hides her bruises with linen and lace…_

                Her arms remained covered at all times, her dress being a turtleneck.  She didn't mind the dress, but she felt somewhat strange wearing it for days on end.  She would see the other kids in school look at her and whisper, but she could never hear what they were saying.  Reading their lips would be easy, but she didn't want to know what rumors they were concocting.

                They managed to find so many things to talk about and ever since Katrina had moved into town, she had been the center of attention.  Her first day she had become friends with Yugi and the gang, though even they weren't completely used to hanging out with a deaf girl.

                She thought of the days when she could hear the wind whistling in the trees, a sadness paining her heart.  Those days were over for good.  She'd never be able to hear another bird or cricket… or a voice of someone she cared about.

                Yami flitted through her mind briefly.  The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, he was way out of her reach.  When she found out he and Yugi weren't the same person, she almost had a heart attack.  You had to admit, you didn't run across a situation like theirs every day.

                But Yami had saved her life in the alley that day.  And he had protected her ever since.  She felt bad about walking to school today; she had promised him she'd take the bus just to be safe.  But he didn't realize that she was never really safe.

                Domino High was in sight now and Katrina could see the gang waiting for her on the front steps.  Feeling her spirits lift slightly, she smiled and waved to them.  They all waved back as she picked up her pace to a run.

                "Hi," she signed as she reached them.

                "Hey what's goin' on?" Joey asked, draping his arm casually around her shoulder.  She smiled, knowing she was with people who cared right now.  If only that was always the case…

                "Come on, we'd better get to class.  If we're late we'll be in major trouble," Tea said, heading through the doors to the school.

                Katrina nodded, moving out from under Joey's arm and following the brunette.  A few minutes later, they were sitting in class.  Mrs. Gladradiel entered only seconds after Katrina took her seat and began reading role call.  She looked up as she said Katrina's name to see the student raise her hand, showing that she was there.

                Everyone groaned as the professor called "Pop quiz!"  Katrina sighed, resting her chin in her hand, drumming her fingers slowly on her desk.  Mrs. Gladrediel's pop quizzes were nightmares.

                As the teacher placed the papers in front of Katrina, she noted the outfit her student was wearing.  She paused a moment, her eyes landing on the small bruise on the girl's cheek.  At first glance, it was easy to miss; Katrina had done a good job putting on the concealer.  But after you caught sight of it, there was no mistaking what it was.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask…_

                But it wasn't her place to ask, so Miss. Gladradiel moved on to the next student, passing around the dreaded quizzes.

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask…_

                Katrina watched as the teacher moved away from her.  The way she had been studying her had been immensely unnerving.  Every day she found she was asking herself if one person or another knew.  She had to keep up the act that nothing was wrong.  Everything was normal.  The last thing she needed was for someone to know…

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm…_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born…_

                She managed to keep her spirits up through the rest of the school day, almost wishing her last class to end.  Though she dreaded going home, she enjoyed the walk there better than anything else on Earth.  Her backpack on her shoulders, she waited by the bus impatiently.  Her stomach did a back flip as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

                When she turned, she couldn't help but smile at Yami.  Though she was sure she was blushing as well, he made no mention of it.

                "Are you ready to go?" he asked, giving her a warm smile.

                She nodded, her heart racing.  Why did he have to be a ghost?  He was so perfect in every way.  The Egyptians must have loved him as Pharaoh; she couldn't imagine him having any enemies, at least with the women anyway.

                They started down the road and Yami slid his hands into his pockets, eyeing her.  As she brushed her hair out of her face, he caught sight of the bruise on her cheek.  He stiffened slightly, aware of her dilemma.  When Katrina looked at him, he forced himself to relax and give her a reassuring smile.  There had to be something he could do to help her, but he had no idea what.  Even calling the police could be a dangerous move.

                _Just hold on,_ he thought, glancing at her.  _I'll think of something._

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone…_

                They neared her block and Katrina got that dreading feeling in her stomach.  She tried to push it away, not wanting to look nervous in front of Yami.  The last thing she needed was for _him _to figure it out.  Her heart skipped a beat as she felt him touch her shoulder lightly.  She looked at him, praying she wasn't blushing.

                "What are you doing on Saturday?" he asked, studying her emerald eyes.  _I have to get her out of that house…_

                She stared at him, shocked.  "Nothing," she signed, trying to control her shaking hands.

                "There's a movie I was thinking of seeing.  Do you want to come with me?" he asked.  He chuckled inwardly as she blushed furiously.  It was cute how she had such a crush on him and he might be able to use it to his advantage in helping her.

                "Sure," she signed, her heartbeat shooting through the roof.  _Oh my god, is this really happening?_

                He smiled, his violet eyes shining handsomely.  He felt slightly guilty about using her feelings this way, but the only reason he would ever consider doing it was to help her.

_In a world that she can't rise above…_

                Katrina took a deep breath, trying to make the color drain from her face.  Had he really just asked her out?  Or was this just as friends?  She really couldn't care less; she'd be spending the day alone with Yami.  She wasn't quite sure how Yugi would take it, but she had a feeling he wouldn't mind.

_But her dreams give her wings…_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved…_

                They approached her house and the smile immediately vanished from her face.  Her father's truck sat in the driveway, waiting for her.  She stared at it in horror, wondering why he was home this early.  If he saw Yami with her, he'd blow a gasket.  But how would she tell Yami he couldn't come to the door with her?__

                Maybe he wouldn't be in the room and he wouldn't see.  Praying that was the case, she continued down the street, Yami at her side.  As they stepped up to her door, her heart was beating in fright and her mouth was dry.  She turned to Yami, who gave her a reassuring smile.

                "If you need anything, just dial my number and I'll come over," he said, placing a piece of paper in her hand.

                She nodded, wishing she could hear his voice now more than ever.

_Concrete angel…_

                "I will see you on Saturday," he said, backing down the front steps.  He turned and, with a wave, started back down the street.  Though, he made sure she was inside before he stepped out of eyeshot.

                Katrina opened her door, her heart beating in her ears.  There was yelling coming from the kitchen and she took the opportunity to run up the stairs, grabbing the phone on her way.  She stumbled into her room, closing the door behind her.  With a shaking hand, she opened the paper Yami had given her, programming his number into the phone on speed dial.  She smiled as she looked at the paper, studying his handwriting.

                A second later she was sent flying forwards onto the floor, the phone skidding out of her hand.  She rolled over to see her father standing above her a bloodstained knife in his right hand.  Her eyes widened as she tried to scramble away.

                "You think I didn't see him?" her father snarled, approaching her slowly.  He twirled the knife between his fingers, staring at his daughter with drunken eyes.

                Katrina's heart stopped as she stared in horror at Alan.  Her eyes darted to the knife, then back to her father's face.  She could get through tonight… just deal with it.  She'd see Yami in two days.  Something to keep her hanging on…

                Alan dropped to his knees, leaning over her.  He ran the knife slowly down her cheek, blood oozing out.  She squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to cry.  She could take this…  He grabbed her throat and her eyes shot open, staring at him in horror.

                "Who is he, Katrina?" he asked, his hand tightening around her neck.

                She gripped at his hand, gasping for breath.  The knife entered her side and she cried out, unable to hear her own scream.  Her father was the reason she was deaf.  Sometimes she could still feel the searing pain of those toothpicks piercing her eardrums.

_A child cries in the middle of the night…_

                "Who is he?" Alan yelled, slamming her head into the floor.

                Darkness fluttered before her eyes for a second and she almost wished she had passed out.  "A… friend…" she choked, pulling unsuccessfully at her father's hand.

                "You've been letting out our little secret, haven't you?" he snarled.  He let go of her throat and she immediately gasped for breath.

                He got off her and she scooted away, her hand on her neck.  She watched him tell her to stand, but she couldn't get her legs to move.  In a split second, he had grabbed her hair and kicked her sharply in the stomach.  She cried out as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen, unable to stop tears from flowing down her face.

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights…_

                He grabbed her shirt and threw her across the floor.  She skidded to a stop by the bed, her hand touching something under it.  As she opened her eyes, she spotted the phone.  A split second decision had to be made.  This wasn't the usual beating, though everything about it seemed normal.  The blood on her father's knife made her press speed dial.

                Alan grabbed her hair, pulling her to her feet.  She felt her nose snap as he slammed her into the wall.  Blood trickled down her lip, the bitter taste entering her mouth.  He threw her to the floor, her body aching.  She gasped for breath as she waited for his next blow.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate…_

                She screamed as his knife entered her back, missing her vertebra by only an inch.  He rolled her over, slamming his fist into her face.  Before she realized what had happened, her father had stabbed her repeatedly in the stomach, driving the blade in to its hilt each time.

_When morning comes it'll be too late…_

                He stopped, withdrawing the blade and twirling it between his fingers.  He smiled sadistically at his daughter, before snapping his head up towards the door.  A second later, he collapsed, his mind forever trapped in the Shadow Realm.

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone…_

                Katrina coughed, darkness beginning to cloud her vision.  Her body ached and pained all over… she wanted to rest.  Her eyes began to shut, but she opened them again as she felt someone shake her.  Her eyes met violet ones and she smiled weakly.

_In a world she can't rise above…_

                "Katrina," Yami said, panic filling his heart.  Blood was beginning to trickle out of the corner of her mouth as she coughed.  He had already dialed an ambulance, but she was fading fast.

                "Yami," she muttered.  Her voice was unclear and slurred, but he understood.  "I'm tired…"

                "You can't sleep, not yet," he said urgently.  As her eyes began to fade shut, he shook her shoulder desperately, jolting them open again.

                It was growing hard for her to breathe and she could feel the blood seeping out of her mouth.  She gave Yami a weak smile, resting her hand on his lightly.  His eyes flitted to her hand, then back to her face.

                "Stay with me, Katrina," he said, running his free hand through her hair.  She raised her hand slowly, placing her fingers to his throat gently.

                "I want to hear your voice," she murmured.

                He covered her hand with his, his heart starting to race with fear.  "You will be all right.  An ambulance is on its way," he said.

                "I was looking forward to seeing the movie with you," she said.

                He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he stared at her.  She smiled softly, her eyes beginning to shut again.  Yami watched her, panic flooding through him.  Before he realized what he was doing, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers gently.  A few seconds later, her hand relaxed and slid down from his throat.  He pulled away, unable to do anything but watch her head roll to the side, her eyes forever shut.

_But her dreams give her wings…_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved…_

                He clenched his teeth, fighting the lump that had formed again in his throat.  How could she have died?  His hands balled into fists as he stared at her, feeling tears trail down his cheeks.

                "No…" he whispered, his heart splitting.

_Concrete angel…_

_A statue stands in a shaded place…_

                Yami stood outside, the cool breeze making his golden bangs dance around his face.  Yugi was beside him, invisible to all others.  The Pharaoh's eyes rested on the casket in front of him, in which the body of his friend lay.  A preacher was reading from the bible somewhere, his words meaning nothing to Yami.

_An angel girl with an upturned face…_

                Not a week ago, Katrina had died in his arms.  He could still feel the light pressure of her lips on his and he couldn't help wondering if his feelings for her had stretched beyond that of friendship.  Unaware of the other grievers around him, he just gazed at her casket, a far away look in his eyes.  He might never know just how much he cared for her and maybe that was best.

_A name is written on a polished rock…_

                He glanced at the stone on which Katrina's name was carved.  It shouldn't be like this.  She shouldn't have died.  Her mother's grave was just a few feet away, the casket resting on planks above it.  Alan Lakewood had murdered two people that day.  Yami felt hatred for him unlike anything he had ever felt before.

                He glanced at Yugi, wondering how his counterpart was taking it.  Yugi was staring straight ahead, silent tears flowing down his cheeks.  It had been his idea for Yami to be in control at the funeral, that way his friends wouldn't see him cry.

_A broken heart that the world forgot…_

                Many at the funeral would live their lives, probably even forgetting the name Katrina Lakewood.  But as Yami looked around at the rest of his friends, he knew that they would never forget her.  And neither would he.

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone…_

_In a world that she can't rise above…_

_But her dreams give her wings…_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved…_

_Concrete angel…_

a/n:  Okay, I hope you liked it.  I know a lot of people liked _No Words To Describe_, and I got my inspiration for that fic from Martina's song, so I figured I'd do this one.  If you haven't read _Describe,_ you might want to, you'd understand what happened in this fic better.  Well, review anyway, whether you liked it or not.    Ciao!


End file.
